farscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Aeryn Sun
Overview :"You can be more." ::-John Crichton to Aeryn Sun Officer Aeryn Sun (played by Claudia Black) is a former Peacekeeper pilot, fugitive and wife of John Crichton. Character History Pre-Show Born like most Peacekeepers -- aboard a Command Carrier, as it flew its way across the Peacekeeper realm spreading the somewhat unsettling sense of justice they firmly believe in -- Aeryn Sun was brought into a life of harsh truths and honor above all else. Raised to be a soldier and a Prowler pilot, she never knew the concepts of love, of closeness, and what it means to cherish someone and want them to be safe -- at least, not beyond wanting her comrades to live for the sake of the mission. She was taught the Peacekeeper doctrines, to the letter, and moved into learning many forms of combat and intricate battle strategies at a very early age, much in the same way as most of her kind does. Bred to be a soldier, that is what she was, for a long time, and as she moved forth in the ranks as best she could while still so young, she maintained the Peacekeeper admiration for the strong, and hatred of the weak. Yet there were some startling secrets behind the birth of Aeryn Sun; some that would make most of her superiors think of her as completely worthless, and a disgrace to the Sebacean cause. The harsh truth behind Officer Sun, of the frontline Pleisar Regiment of the Peacekeeper Military, is that her parents were not placed in a breeding roster like virtually all soldiers are born from, but secretly she was conceived out of pure love. Her mother, one Xhalax Sun, also of the Peacekeeper service, and her father, Talyn Lyczac, came together and produced Aeryn out of compassion. In fact, Xhalax came to young Aeryn's bedside one night and confessed it, telling her that she wanted her daughter to know the truth. Unfortunately, however, she was caught, and faced with moral dilemmas -- branded as a traitor, Xhalax was forced into murdering Talyn to prove her continued worth and show that she considered what she had done a mistake, thus warping her in terrible ways. Aeryn grew up never knowing if the encounter was a deluded dream or an ironic twist, but something deep inside her, one might infer, always wished it was the latter. Cycles passed, and Aeryn was a full-fledged warrior with militaristic beliefs and just about as stern an example of what the Peacekeepers are made of as any example could ever be. She had a series of non-emotional relationships like many Peacekeepers do, except for one very special case, with a man named Velorek who she truly felt for, and though he tried to bring her to realize her life was essentially worthless and she could be so much more, she eventually "came about" and had him committed to Captain Bialar Crais, not realizing how wrong she was. Season One Yet with the escape and her being stranded on the ship and branded a traitor by Crais who was enraged at the loss of his brother to Crichton's accident, she lost it all. She lost her Peacekeeper rank, she lost everything. Without it, she was nothing, but with the prisoners, and Crichton, aboard Moya, she slowly began to regain things -- but in a much different light. Still a natural-born soldier, Aeryn Sun retained her sense of honor, but with the help of John Crichton, Ka D'Argo, Pa'u Zhaan, and even ex-Dominar Rygel XVI, she was starting to see what she never had. When an incident brought some of Pilot's DNA into her, she grew a bond with the creature like no other bond on the ship, and with the birth of Moya's child, she was asked to name him, and she did: Talyn. Season Two Aeryn was, as John told her, capable of "being more." And with time, she was becoming more. She began to realize she had feelings for Crichton as she began to realize Moya was her home, the Peacekeepers were not who she wanted to be with, and the Moyans -- were her family. Instead of finding a way to rejoin once Crais was also banished, she stayed with her friends, and in due time she became certain she wanted to be with John Crichton, but circumstances and events, such as Crichton now being chased by the tainted Scorpius across the galaxy for the wormhole knowledge he inadvertently possessed, tore them away from each other. Eventually, the situation grew so bleak that the implanted clone of Scorpius took over John temporarily -- enough time to kill Aeryn. Season Three She wasn't fully gone, though. Zhaan, being capable of many wondrous things, was able to bring Sun back, but at the eventual cost of her own life. Having been saved but at the cost of another life, seeing sacrifice and realizing again that no matter where she went there would be suffering, she began to fall back on her Peacekeeper training, and came into a new conviction that feelings should be ignored and emotions, nullified. When Crichton was split into two separate yet equally real selves, she found herself with one of them, only to fall for him harder than ever, and again began to doubt the colder aspects of life in favor for warmth. She, "Talyn-John", a now-allied Crais, Stark, and Rygel had fled from a Peacekeepers Retrieval Squad, leaving Moya temporarily to draw them away, and the squad, Crais informed Aeryn, was led by none other than Xhalax Sun. Crais showed Aeryn the recording of her mother coming to her as a child, proving it wasn't a dream, and when the two confronted one-another, it was found that Xhalax was in fact chosen because she could obtain Talyn while convincing her daughter to stand down. Amidst the family arc, love bloomed like never before between the John aboard Talyn, and Aeryn Sun. But of course, fate always tends to repay every good with bad and John ended up sacrificing himself for the greater good. While mourning for him and once again coming back to a cold, calculating soldier, the most unexpected twist occurred -- the man who claimed to be Sun's father, Talyn, apparently came back from the dead. It was all too much for her and she couldn't believe it fully, and it turned out her suspect feelings were right -- he was nothing but a hired hand under the devious Xhalax, who had all but completely left her former kind heart in favor for the totalitarian Peacekeeper ethics. A final showdown with her mother brought closure to this, and as Xhalax died, she died happy, accepting Aeryn, and Aeryn once again showed the kind heart she had harbored within her. Yet when she returned to Moya, facing John -- who was dead to her now -- was like waking up and finding herself in a nightmare. She couldn't stand it, and though she was there again long enough to destroy Scorpius' Command Carrier with him, Captain Bialar Crais who wouldn't make it out alive, and others, she found herself leaving soon thereafter, despite the surviving Crichton's tenacious desire to be hers. There was also one other thing going on -- Aeryn Sun was pregnant. Peacekeepers can keep the fetus in stasis for up to seven cycles so though at the time it was uncertain to her who the father was, she was pregnant. John found out but only after she had left, causing even more problems. Season Four Leaving Moya for some time, she returned to her soldier's ways, and though it was never truly clear what she did to its entirety, she clearly became an assassin for a while, and participated in the killing of the Prime Lucathian, for reasons she would later swear by as justifiable. She was also inflicted with something that brought about the living death within her, from the Lucathians on her way out, and in yet another ironic twist, Scorpius saved her by regulating her temperature with her own coolant suit. Having done this, he was promised a stay onboard Moya, and when Crichton and the others came back, this of course brought about all sorts of problems. Having faced the fact that Crichton knew she was pregnant, and also with the spark of realization that she wanted to be with him once and for all, things looked very good for Aeryn Sun -- but he could no longer love her like she did, him. Time had changed things and he felt as though she didn't trust him enough after she left. Time again changed things, however, and it didn't take a wormhole weapon for the two to come together as one, once and for all. After nearly losing her fetus to the Scarrans, she was reunited with John. While onboard Grayza's Command Carrier near Katratzi, Aeryn had her fetus released from stasis and it was verified as Crichton's child. Overjoyed, she gratefully accepted John's marriage proposal, and with the wormhole to Earth sealed up, things seemed to be as close to good as could possibly be, despite the impending war looming on the horizon -- until, of course, everything was shattered yet again, and the crew of Moya watched in despair as the two lovers, finally together, finally accepting each other for who they were and ready to embark on the rest of their lives together, were blasted into a thousand crystals. The Peacekeeper Wars: The Mini-series ) and Aeryn Sun (Claudia Black)']]After sixty solar days considered dead, Aeryn, as well as John, is reconstituted. Brought back to life, never truly dead; and alive again to witness the intergalactic war Scorpius had long since seen coming. After two failed attempts at finally marrying, Stark managed to have enough time to complete a short phrase that brought Aeryn Sun and John Crichton together as husband and wife, while a war raged on all around them. Through strange circumstances, Rygel became the surrogate father to the fetus, but as Aeryn and her family fought to bring peace -- with John's wormhole knowledge as the only way of saving the galaxy -- Aeryn brought the fetus back into her and during the heated battle on Qujaga, gave birth to a baby boy. When all was said and done, former Peacekeeper Officer Aeryn Sun transformed in the most epic of ways -- from battle-hardened soldier of no mercy, to caring mother and a true keeper of the peace. Aeryn Sun's story comes to an end -- for now -- as a wife, a mother, a soldier, and a legend. Personality Alternate Aeryns Dr. Bettina Fairchild Main Article: Doctor Bettina Fairchild Episode: "Won't Get Fooled Again" Dr. Bettina Fairchild was a presumably human representation of Aeryn presented to Crichton in the Scarran virtual reality device used in an effort to torture and break Crichton's mind. She was one of the doctors who worked on John after his apparent failed experiment in Farscape-1. Off duty, she appeared to enjoy having a good time, appearing at a bar and dance club and taking an immediate liking to Gary Regal. As the situation became more bizarre, Fairchild's previously rational attitude gave way to an almost mocking attitude when she appeared with Crichton's friends and family in an IASA office, she dressed in a nurse's outfit as part of a bizarre S&M sexual sequence, and as her usual partying self in the dance club. Another version of Aeryn would appear in the virtual reality, though this was more realistic in an attempt to make Crichton believe he had been rescued. Animated Aeryn ''Episode: "Revenging Angel" Aeryn appeared in an animated form within Crichton's head after an accident with an enraged D'Argo sent him to the brink of death. At first, befitting to Crichton's mind, this image was scantily clad in a lingerie like outfit, something she is not happy about. Crichton obliged, redrawing her to resemble Jessica Rabbit. Aeryn mocked him, wondering if that was the best he could think of, transforming rapidly into Marylin Monroe, Cleopatra (where, true to her, she misquotes Shakespeare), Dorothy from The Wizard of Oz, Madonna, a Baywatch lifeguard, and Nancy Reagan before turning back to her old, familiar, but still animated, self. Scorpius/Aeryn Episode: "Promises" Crichton's reunion with Aeryn on Moya was hardly what he had expected: she was dying and had brought Scorpius along. After seeing her in her coolant suit, so similar to that his greatest enemy had always worn, he hallucinated this image of Aeryn. The Scorpius/Aeryn wondered why Crichton could not just let Aeryn go and mocks him, saying that Scorpius, in whatever form, will always be with him. The princess Episode: "John Quixote" The princess was the unhappy bride of the Ogre who lived in the top of a castle in the mental video game-like device created from Crichtons memories. Unlike Aeryn, she had elaborate blonde hair and spoke in a caricature of a high-class, southern American accent with a lisp. She also never seemed to move from an ornate bed in the middle of the room in which she occupied. Upon seeing Crichton, she immediately lusted after him and was eventually rewarded with a long and passionate kiss. She was not, however, the princess he was seeking. Chiana/Aeryn Episodes: "Unrealized Reality", "Prayer" Chiana/Aeryn existed in one of the unrealized realities Crichton saw while being shown the dangers of wormhole travel by the Ancient "Einstein". Aside from looking much like Aeryn, she acted quite a lot like Chiana, including her considerable sex drive. When Moya came under Peacekeeper attack, an hysterical Chiana was tongued by Rygel/D'Argo after which she went into a seizure and died. When Crichton returned to this reality with Scorpius, they discovered that Stark/Sikozu had to love the people he crossed over. As Chiana/Aeryn was one of these people, Crichton and Scorpius grabbed her. Crichton, however, was unable to bring himself to execute her, an action Scorpius had no qualms with. For the second time, Crichton watched as Chiana/Aeryn died. Aeryn the bioloid Episode: "Bringing Home The Beacon" After her capture by the Scarrans, a bioloid was quickly created and sent with Sikozu, Chiana, and Aeryn back to Moya. Back aboard the Leviathan, the crew detected a Scarran transmission emanating from the ship, and drawing in a dreadnought, but could not find its source. When Crichton mentioned Aeryn's unborn baby, something the bioloid knew nothing about, Crichton had found the traitor. He pulled his pistol on her and, after a series of agitated and increasingly irrational questioning, the bioloid tried to draw hers as well. Crichton, however, shot her in the face, blasting the right side open and revealing the bioloid components for all to see. Quotes * Trivia * Appearances Category:CharactersCategory:Season 1Category:Season 2Category:Season 3Category:Season 4Category:Peacekeeper WarsCategory:Season 1 CharactersCategory:Season 2 CharactersCategory:Season 3 CharactersCategory:Season 4 CharactersCategory:Peacekeeper Wars Characters fr:John Crichton Category:CharactersCategory:Main CharactersCategory:Season 1Category:Season 2Category:Season 3Category:Season 4Category:Peacekeeper WarsCategory:Season 1 CharactersCategory:Season 2 CharactersCategory:Season 3 CharactersCategory:Season 4 CharactersCategory:Peacekeeper Wars CharactersCategory:Moya's CrewCategory:Sebaceans